Home Alone
by amelia.amour
Summary: Tori's home alone and wants to talk to someone. Who else to call but her best friend? "Hey Andre?" "Yeah Tor?" "Your my best friend." Tandre fluff


**Title:** Home Alone**  
><strong>**Rating:** G  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> TorixAndre (Platonic/Romantic)  
><strong>Summery:<strong> Tori's home alone and wants to talk to someone. Who else to call but her best friend? "Hey Andre?" "Yeah Tor?" "Your my best friend."  
><strong>NOTE:<strong> I am Fresh-Highlighters! I just changed my account(: I deleted this story under my old account and I'm reloading it to this one.

* * *

><p><em>"The rain may be falling hard outside,<em>_  
><em>_But your smile makes it all alright.__  
><em>_I'm so glad that you're my friend.__  
><em>_I know our friendship will never end."__  
><em>_- Robert Alan _

Victoria "Tori" Vega lay in her bed on a late Saturday night, watching her fan as it turned in continuous circles. The boredom and loneliness had finally hit. Both her parents and Trina had left town Friday for the weekend to visit their grandparents, while Tori had to stay and finish a project for her vocal class. Surprisingly she had finished the project in much less time than she had expected. Most likely because Trina wasn't barging in every five minutes to ask about her outfit or practice her 'talent'. Now, it was 11 o'clock at night and Tori was wishing someone were home to talk to her.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from outside the house and Tori gasped. She froze and kept listening for a few minutes, but no other sounds came. She exhaled in slight relief. It was pretty obvious she needed to talk to someone. Or hear someone's voice. Something, so she wouldn't feel so alone.

'I wonder what Andre's doing…" She thought to herself before picking it up and dialing her best friends phone number.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Hey Andre, it's Tori. Did I wake you up?" She asked, biting her lower lip.

"Oh, hey Tor. Yeah, but it's cool. What's up." Andre asked, waking up a bit. "How's it going without the 'rents and Trina gone?"

"It was fine...but now it's too quite and…don't laugh, but I'm really freaked out. I heard something outside and it's all freaking me out and-"

"Calm down! Calm down, Tori. I'm sure it was a bird or raccoon getting into your trash can or something." Andre spoke in a comforting tone.

Tori took a deep breath and sighed, "You're right. I need to pull it together."

There was a pause at the end of the line. All Tori could hear was Andre's breathing and all Andre could hear was Tori's breathing. The silence lasted until Andre sighed, fully aware that his best friend needed someone to talk to for a while. After being best friends for so long, it was almost like he could read her mind. "Alright Tori, want me to stay up for a while and talk to you?"

"Well, if you want to sleep it's fine, I don't need-"

"Tori..." He interrupted in a skeptical tone.

Tori sighed in defeat. Andre knew her to well. "...Yes, I do. I'm sorry." She admitted, feeling pathetic.

Andre chuckled, "It's no problem, really. Just get on The Slap and we'll talk for a while on chat. It'll be just like I'm over at your place."

Tori smiled and it was evident in her new, happier tone of voice, "Thanks Andre."

She hung up and quickly got on her laptop and pulled up The Slap's homepage. She waited until she saw that Andre was online and invited him to chat. Almost instantly his chat box took up her laptop's screen.

"Hi." Tori greeted with a small smile, waving to her best friend.

"Hey, hey." Andre chuckled, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Aww, Andre I'm sorry for waking you up." Tori apologized frantically, the guilt evident on her face.

"Tori, it's fine. I know you hate being left home alone. Especially for more than a day." He explained with a friendly smile.

Tori smiled back, "You really are my best friend, you know?"

"I better be." He laughed. "So, did you hear about Robbie's new obsession?"

Tori rolled her eyes, "Not sure if I really want to."

Andre chuckled, "The boy has been watching Titanic for the past three days, almost nonstop."

The two laughed and they continued to talk about simple things just like that. From Cat's story about her brother's misadventure at the zoo to Sinjin's new, weird collection of hair samples. Andre kept awake and the conversation just flowed as naturally as usual. They hadn't even realized they had been talking for more than 3 hours straight.

At around 3:30am, both were half-asleep. Tori was laying on her stomach, her head rested on her shoulder as she fought off sleep to keep talking to Andre, who was in the same position she was. With his head rested on his arm as he faced the screen.

"Waffles or Pancakes?" Andre asked randomly.

"Waffles, hands down." Tori mumbled sleepily, looking at him.

"Smart girl." He chuckled softly, his eyes almost closed.

"Hey Andre?"

"Yeah, Tor?"

"You're my best friend." Tori said, her eyes just barely open, with a small, sleepy smile.

Andre smiled back, "I know. You're my best friend too."

There was a long pause. Both of them had their eyes seemingly closed and the only sound ether could hear was the breathing of the other. Near-absolute silence took over but, tt wasn't the silence that freaked Tori out before. This was a natural, comfy silence that rested between them. Just before sleep overtook Tori completely, she whispered, "I love you, Andre."

Andre gave a small smile as Tori fell asleep right before his half-closed eyes. "I love you too, Tori." He whispered before everything went dark. With the chat still on, the two fell asleep together.

**I'm really tired, so I decided I'd write this before I completely fell asleep. Hope it was okay(:**

**Reviews are nice. Be a nice person(:**


End file.
